


First, Last

by XavIniesta685



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavIniesta685/pseuds/XavIniesta685
Summary: 最初他们互相吸引但最终分开的故事。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Xavi Hernández
Kudos: 6





	First, Last

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇是我练习第二人称写作的产物，如果有些地方你觉得很翻译腔，是的，我是故意的。porn with plot，qí chéng。

你的一生过得还算顺利，在你30岁的某一天清晨，被窗外的海鸥的鸣叫声吵醒时，这个念头突然无缘无故地飘进了你的脑海。你望着窗外灰蒙蒙的天空，想起在爷爷家时侧身能看见的是一张破破烂烂的普拉蒂尼海报，而在拉玛西亚的宿舍里能看见的是蒂托从上铺无意识垂下的半截手臂。而现在，你的身边躺着一具年轻而洁白柔软的身体，太年轻了，年轻得让你觉得你在犯罪——但他感到了你的移动，冷气从你们之间的间隙中穿过，他朝你的方向扭了扭身子，让自己跟你更紧地贴在一起，黑色卷发带着汗湿贴在你的肩膀上。  
这一切到底是怎么发生的？你想，我是怎么允许这一切发生的？爷爷、普拉蒂尼、拉玛西亚、三十岁，加上一个普通却泛出淡淡的不详气息的早晨，那个年轻人让你觉得不安……天啊，你做了什么？  
*  
你的经纪人跨进你的家门，熟悉得这仿佛是自己家，一头钻进厨房，拿了两瓶香槟出来，启封了，给你倒上一杯。  
“嘿，这可是路易斯（恩里克）送我的！”你不得不出声抗议。  
“完成了。”经纪人好像没听见你的话。  
“什么完成了？”你希望是下周加泰音乐节的门票，那真的很难抢。  
“尤文图斯。”这个词一出，你立刻沉默了，经纪人见你不说话，兀自给自己倒上另一杯，然后把你的隔着桌子推给你，同时还有一份资料。  
“草签协议，主席很欣赏你，他的原话是‘我不敢相信他愿意离开巴塞罗那’，但我让他们相信我们的兴趣是正式的，加上没有转会费的巨大优势，他们并没有考虑太久。”经纪人朝你举杯，“下个月去意大利签正式合同，确定奖金等细节，这件事就完满结束了，干杯！”  
你知道下个月西甲联赛就结束了，而你的腿部伤势让你不确定自己还能上多少场。在三十岁时离开原定的生活轨迹并不是你十年前就计划好的事情，当时你信誓旦旦地告诉所有媒体你会在巴萨挂靴，但这也不是你做过的最坏的决定，至少目前看起来是这样。你十分庆幸能逃离尖叫着说你没用的小报记者、混乱的管理层、昏庸的教练、脑子里有海洋的主席，但是——  
在落笔时，许多人出现在你的脑海里，然后其他人逐渐消失，只剩下一个。  
“我想出去走走。”签完，你把协议递给经纪人。  
*  
那个孩子。你认为一切都是从那之后开始的，从那一刻开始不对劲。自从那个孩子第一次满怀希望地鼓起勇气跟你说话，他说你去JA看过他踢球，说你拥抱过他、给他过上一线队的鼓励，然后他现在终于到了这里，而你想不起来见过他。当然你不可能实话实说，只得故意惊讶地喊出他的名字：“噢！哈维！原来是你呀！”然后仿佛是多年未见的老朋友那样紧紧拥抱他，吻他的额头、双手捧住他的脸，盯着他涨红的脸与变得湿润的眼睛。  
然后以下许多事就发生了，比如训练的时候盯着你看，吃饭的时候看着你笑，坐大巴的时候对你说的一切东西感兴趣，老天啊，甚至是在洗澡的时候！没有人因此责怪他，怎么可能有呢，他有那样一副人畜无害的天真面孔，被主人丢在身后的小狗般的眼睛。而你并没有因为老是去看他而受到一些良心上的束缚，因为一百次里有九十次你都是用眼角余光看的。  
他只是一个孩子，在本该在b队甚至u19队伍中打拼的年纪，因为你的伤势，被范加尔粗暴地扔进了一队这个男人的世界。范加尔告诉你得“帮帮他”，因为……因为什么呢？因为他是你的队友，因为他是你最大的粉丝，因为他和你踢同样的位置，还是……？  
这些疑虑才不是因为什么你在担心自己的位置，我的老天！你可是他妈的佩普-瓜迪奥拉，过去十年巴萨最优秀的中场、球迷最喜欢的队长，你从不担心自己的地位被一个孩子……  
所以是你，只能是你。你对范加尔说了Sí，告知那个孩子自己将竭尽所能帮助他，在球场上，在生活上，在更衣室里，在国家队里，在床——你禁止自己想起那个词。然后那个孩子就成了你的小跟班，这本该非常让你困扰，因为你一向喜欢一个人读读诗、看看书，但你后来发现这并没有，最多是让你脑海中偶尔出现的自己舔过他的脖子的画面变多了。他已经到了可以喝酒的年龄，到了可以驾车的年龄，到了……可以被操而不用担心被警察抓进监狱的年龄，不用担心自己的名字一夜上了报纸然后被整个西班牙谴责。你为了这个想法大口地喘气。不过，在那时，这仅仅是个偶尔掠过的想法，你仍非常好地控制着自己。  
那孩子跟你在一起呆的时间越长，你越发现自己难以把注意力集中在其他事情上，而且，操，那孩子在球场上非常出色，于是他越来越频繁地被招进大名单，跟你一起去客场比赛，越来越多的比赛，其中一些是很重要的比赛。但是范加尔很少让你和他一起上场，理由很简单，你是后腰，他也是。你对一些报纸上的接班人论不屑一顾，你才27岁，不是35岁，没有人在27岁时需要接班人。竞争关系这种东西，让你想起以前在克鲁伊夫将十九岁的你提拔入一线队时的质疑声。为了不给媒体制造队内关系不合的传闻的机会，你在见到他时永远挂上一副微笑的表情，见到你对他笑，那个孩子也对着你笑，而且行为举止在你旁边越来越自然、越来越放松、越来越亲密。你想起以前在追女孩时，她们都说你的笑容是最打动人心的武器，但你很难跟他解释，这使得你会在他对你笑时尽量不引人察觉也不突兀地——你当然不是在逃跑——扭开头去，因为你不想因为脑海中汹涌的画面而被媒体捕捉到什么在大庭广众下勃起的场景。  
然后，然后菲戈受伤了。  
你的室友受伤本不该让你这么困扰，如果不是那个孩子。在去客场的飞机上全队都专注于比赛，没有人提起重新分配寝室的话题，在酒店入住时也没有（你独自领到了一张双人间的房卡），在夜晚踩场训练时也没有。回到酒店房间后你松了一口气，开始把疯狂的想法抛到一边，整理好自己的物品，然后爬上床，戴上MP3的耳机，沉浸在喜欢的音乐里。  
但没过几分钟门口就响起了一阵敲门声。你祈祷是范加尔喊你去讨论战术，祈祷是恩里克喊你去和队友们打牌，祈祷是酒店工作人员来检查设备。但显然上帝不想听你的，你打开门，那个孩子背着自己的行李站在你的房门前。  
“你在这儿做什么？”  
“你的室友没有来，我可以睡这儿吗？加布里打鼾太大声了。”  
不，当然不行。  
“啊，那当然可以。”  
“不会太麻烦你吧？”  
当然非常十分特别地麻烦！Hello？有人吗，能不能告诉我怎么处理这个状况？  
“不，不麻烦。进来吧。”  
“谢谢你。”  
他冲你笑，然后你明白了。  
但你不太确定，鉴于你在以前训练时习惯性把他对你说的“踢得真好”听成“吻我”，把“快点”听成“用力操我”，把“把球传给我”听成“把屌塞进我嘴里”。

你明天要参加一场很重要的比赛，联赛里某个很难对付的队，而你现在发现想不起那个队的名字了。你只能在黑暗中看见他床上被子起伏的曲线，你想抚摸那些曲线，想象自己的手陷进去的感觉。

“你醒着吗？”  
不，我睡着很久了。  
“醒着。”  
“我睡不着。”  
你以为我他妈睡得着？我现在不想将你抵在床上再将你的嘴唇咬出血？  
“怎么了？”  
“我……”  
他停了一下，“我有些害怕。”  
“出了什么事吗？”  
“不……好吧，是有点事……我……”  
好吧，他可能只是想找你聊天，跟你说说他女朋友又不理他了，家里妹妹要高考了，媒体又给他的场上表现打低分了，或者明天的比赛很难赢了，至于为什么要来问我呢，因为我说过会竭尽全力帮助他。  
“我喜欢你。”  
……也许他在担心球队的成绩，能不能获得联赛冠军，范加尔会不会留任……  
寂静。  
“你说什么？”你从床上猛地坐起来。  
“嗯……我。”他转过身来看着你，在黑暗中你只能看见一丝他眼睛的反光，“十分抱歉，我本来不想……但是我……”  
“你说什么？”  
“十分抱歉。”  
“不是这个，另外一个。”  
“嗯……”他翻身坐了起来，双腿在床边垂下，左右晃着，头垂下，眼睛紧盯着自己的腿，“我是说……我喜欢你，很喜欢，非常喜欢。”  
“这很正常，对于某些前辈怀有崇敬之情……”你开始说，你必须现实一点，理智一点。因为你不知道还能说什么。  
“不是这种喜欢。”  
“不是？”  
“我不知道怎么解释……”他更紧地盯着自己的大腿，“就像……就像我喜欢足球那种喜欢。”  
这他妈是什么比方？足球？你意识到此刻自己必须非常非常小心，否则你会比上次比赛中对手伤害菲戈的脚踝还要更严重地伤害这个孩子的心。  
你盯着天花板，你要怎么通过这个测试？你要怎么说？你要怎么做？  
“嗯……我的意思是……有时我看着你……我觉得你是我唯一想要的东西……我梦想的……就像足球……”  
“嗯……”  
你说，因为你不知道自己还能说什么，有时候你真的同时被自己的自制力与自己语言的贫乏所惊到。

“我觉得……我需要去外面走一走。”  
“哈维，等等……”  
“不，这没事的。我很抱歉让你感到难堪了，只是……别告诉其他人，好吗？”

你拉住了他的胳膊，你甚至不太记得自己是怎么站起来又怎么在门口跟上他的。  
你说，“别走。”  
这像一句念对的咒语。他转过身来直面着你，房间很暗，但通过窗户透入的朦朦胧胧的光足以让你在如此近的距离上看清他的脸。他紧盯着你的眼睛，慢慢凑近，你脑海中以往一定会出现的大量画面和声音突然全部消失，变得空白一片，你只能握紧拳头制止自己做出肯定会违背对方意志的行为。他单手搭上你的肩膀，在你们面颊相贴的前一秒犹豫了半秒钟，先用嘴唇轻轻擦了擦你的嘴角，像在最后征求同意，然后张开嘴含住了你的嘴唇……他不可能没发现你的嘴唇在发抖。你在那一刻没敢动，任由他来主导，他尝起来是甜的，但又带着些苦，像他仍旧年轻稚嫩而圆润的脸颊与时常下撇的嘴角。就是这张嘴在吻你……你一直在想象里挤压摩擦吮吸的嘴。  
他停了下来，拉开一点距离，盯着你的眼睛，观察着你的反应。他眼睛里一半是“我就要这么做”的挑衅，另一半是茫然与不确定。此刻一缕头发掉在他眼睛前，阻止你继续用目光品尝他的眼睛，你伸手把它拨开，他的目光随着你的手移动，这让你一直紧绷的弦“嚓”地一声断了。  
你双手捧住他的头将他拉进怀里接吻，你他妈的不知道自己在干什么，眼前漆黑一片，本能地追逐着那一小块儿甜味，又被苦得皱起眉头。脑海中的画面又回来了，而且比任何时候都清晰逼真，因为他紧搂着你，手在你的背上移动，一条腿抬起来环住了你的腰，这小孩还在感受到你的硬处时故意摩擦了几下，让你发出抽气声。你抬手拍了他的屁股一巴掌，他在你的嘴里喊了出来，但你根本没拍那么重，这家伙又在演戏。你的手指接触到了他的裤子边缘，而他根本没有反应，你不得不脱离他的嘴唇来问一句：  
“我可以吗？”  
他的回应是将手伸入你的裤子，上下恶意地抚摸挤着你的勃起，你的呼吸变得越来越急促、越来越快，在你快忍不住在他的手下直接射出来之前你及时克制住了自己，双手托住他的屁股将他举起来扔在靠床头的垫子堆上，压上去，就像你几分钟前幻想的那样，将他的嘴唇吸紫，把你们相互摩擦的竖起的东西握进双手之间，同时上下撸动。你爽得有些过呼吸，不得不暂停一下，但他开始用手包住你的手来握住你们的勃起，慢慢地运动，前液弄得你们的手都湿答答的，你将你们身上还留着的衣服都除去，他很顺从地举起双手让你将他的上衣拉过头顶，加入地上那滩乱糟糟的衣服里。他看着你线条流畅、肌肉饱满的上身有些呆住了，伸出手去抚摸你的胸部，你狠狠挤了一下手里的东西让他哀嚎了一声，但手仍在你身上不听话地乱摸。  
“别太用力，我们明天有比赛。”你说，你可不想浑身印记地走上球场，然后被媒体指责比赛前纵欲过度影响成绩。  
“那你让我来。”他建议说。  
“你来？”你怀疑地挑起眉毛，这时你突然想起之前他要求住进你房间时那个关于加布里的借口，还有那个佯装要走的时候，让人怀疑这一切全是他预谋的。  
“免得你把我操坏。”他理所当然地说，从你身下溜出来，把你翻成仰躺的姿势，自己跪趴在你的双腿之间，你抬起头看着他，他盯着你双腿之间的那个东西，看上去有些犹豫。  
“看什么？你在更衣室没看够？”你开玩笑说。  
他探身向前含住了你的东西，你的背从床垫上弹了起来，然后重新倒回枕头上发出破碎的声音，在深渊与天堂中间来回往返，你突然发现不知什么时候他手上多了一瓶拧开的润滑剂，他一边吸你一边将手伸到自己的身后，探入再拔出，再加多了一根手指。显然有些太急，他痛得含住你发出呜咽。但这种声音只让你硬得更厉害，涨大的器官可能顶到了他的喉部，但他固执地坚持不退出来，一波快感冲击得你头昏脑胀，但你仍然有些担心地用手肘撑起上身去伸出手抚摸他的头发，他单手抓住了你的手，让你们十指紧扣。  
待到三根手指可以自由进出，他直起身来迈开腿跪在你的腰部之上，你想伸手帮忙但他不耐烦地打开了你的手，摸索着将你硬得像石头的器官塞进自己的身体里，你感觉像是插进了一个烫得像火又柔软得像牡蛎的地方，他动得很慢很慢，你紧盯着他的脸，观察着，随时准备叫停，你开始觉得随这孩子胡搞不是个好主意，搞伤了任何一个地方明天你们俩都得完，但你答应了对方要由他来。汗水顺着他的头发滴在你的胸口上，在他终于坐到底后，你们都长舒一口气，你拼命忍住向上顶胯的冲动，双手抱住对方的头让你们额头相贴，两个人浑身都汗津津的，你转头去吻去吸对方的脖子，咬住对方的耳垂不愿动。  
“好孩子，”你说，“好孩子。”  
他听到这句浑身一抖，拽得你的阴茎一动，你再也忍不下去，摁住他的双腿向上顶，你看不见自己的表情但知道自己一定面目狰狞，和报纸上出现的那个优雅冷静克制的佩普完全不同。他随着你的节奏一下一下地发出声音，脖子后仰，死命攥住你的胳膊防止自己摔下去。你们俩都是球场上控制全队节奏的角色，但此刻他将节奏控制权交给了你，让你引导着他演奏小夜曲，或者歌剧，展现出完全的信任。你同时涌出一阵自豪感与掌握权力的无所不能感，但最重要的是欲望……那种自从他出现在你身边就一直蚕食着你的欲望从你内心割开了一个口子，汩汩地流出，让你想将他揉进身体里，让你们的每一个部位、每一个细胞、每一片DNA分子紧紧接触，也许产生一个新生命什么的。  
这种姿势插得不够深。你停了一下，在呼吸平稳到足够说出话来之后，你问他：“你想背入吗？”  
“只要你明天还能上场比赛。”他笑着说。  
“如果受不了你就叫停。”你警告他，虽然你怀疑这没什么用，跟另一个小将普约尔一样，他一向很能忍痛。你把他放倒在床，他的脸埋进枕头里，你从他背后搂住他的脖子防止他撞到床板，另一只手摸到他的腹部往下，握住他坚硬的器官，在发力往他身子里撞的同时开始撸动。这显然对他来说太过了，没过几分钟他就尖叫得射得一塌糊涂，身上滑溜溜的全是汗，你差点抱不住，他像泥一样柔软。身下传来的快感让你像动物一样欲罢不能，只能不停地渴求更多。你忍住了啃咬他后脖子的冲动……不能留下痕迹……你只得咬住他脸颊边枕头的布料来阻止自己在高潮时喊出声，后腰一阵一阵的抖动，你掐得他的臀部都紫了。  
*  
这就是你们的第一次，你不太记得事后清理和第二天比赛时的细节了，不过，谢天谢地，没有人发现。你曾经设想过你们两个完事后躺在床上，恩里克或者何塞（穆里尼奥）不知情的情况下闯进来的场景，那绝对够得上一周的头版头条。

然后就是昨晚了，你算了算，你们第一次是三年前，1998年，他刚上一队的时候，现在你已经32岁，已经跟尤文图斯草签协议，全世界都知道你下赛季要离开。你已经很久没连续三个月踢过比赛，而他也不许你再喊他孩子，否则他就躲到一边去不让你做。你回想起他因你喊他“好孩子”而turn on*的时刻，仍然清晰得就像在昨天。  
你们独处时从不谈自己球场之外的生活，不谈未来，也不谈过去。你们只谈足球本身，或者闭嘴做爱。在你离开的消息见报后那晚，他来到你家，一关上门就把你扑倒在沙发上疯狂吻你，你半开玩笑地问他“分手炮？”然后他一句“闭嘴”把你堵了回去，然后你们再没提过任何关于未来的话题。

现在，你呼吸着他喷在你脖子上的气息，盯着他带卷的黑发发呆。你本该想很多事，但实际上你什么也没想。通常来说，你应该透过他为你已经逝去的青春感到伤感，因为如果你跟他现在一样21岁，你也死都不会离开巴萨。但你，你早知道自己已经做好了准备。  
“我害怕你。”你想，不过你其实不害怕，你根本不害怕。但……你忘了自己有没有把这句话说出来。  
伤病和你，到底是哪个让我离开巴萨？如果是你，那么是你的球技，还是你本身？

这是最后一次，今天下午你就要飞往都灵，你知道，而他不知道。他知不知道？你突然开始怀疑自己的判断，他是那么聪明的孩子，即使你没有说，你也怀疑他早就通过读心术了解到了。  
这时，你感觉身边的人动了动，他醒了。  
你来不及闭眼装睡，他一抬头就看见了你的眼睛。  
他眨了眨眼又闭上了，过一会又睁开。他从不是在刚睡醒时有良好心情和通畅逻辑的人，所以你没有动，你慢慢地等。  
“以后会发生什么？我的意思是，关于我们。”  
很长时间的静默后，他开口问，而你闭上了眼睛。这是你们第一次谈起未来的话题，从前不知什么原因，你们一直很有默契地规避这种问题，所以你不想毁掉这次机会，不想显得轻佻，或者开玩笑。  
你侧过身来双手握住他的手，让它摁在自己胸口上，保证他能感受到自己的心跳：“哈维，你会留在巴塞罗那，代替我，而我会去意大利，去尤文图斯度过剩下的足球生涯。”  
“那我们……不。”  
他自己掐断了自己的问题，虽然你已经准备好了答案，可能永远用不上了。  
你盯着他的脸，你恍然间觉得自己也会读心术，能读懂他脑子里疯狂转着的想法，他的眉毛皱起又放下，嘴唇抿起又松开，嘴角绷得紧紧的，这样不好看，你伸手用拇指擦过他的嘴唇，想抚平它。要是以前他会习惯性地把你的手指含入口中然后瞪大眼睛看着你，你就可以期待下一轮了，但不是今天。  
Not today.  
最后他的表情恢复了平静，过于平静，是那种球场上毫无波澜的平静，然后张开嘴巴。你知道他要说出祝福的话，所以抢先一秒捂住了他的嘴。  
“嘘，嘘……不用说。你不用。”  
你重音咬在“你”上，所以他没有抗议。  
“如果明天是世界末日，今天你可以对我说最后一句话，你会说什么？”  
你把手放下来，然后，最终，他问你。你有点怀疑这是不是他喜欢的肥皂剧的台词，但该死的，这一套你很吃，因为谁叫你也是无可救药的浪漫主义者。  
你得很小心，不能说错话。这是一次测试，跟以前那次一样。  
你在“我爱你”、“请问你考虑嫁给我吗”、“我们一定会再次相见”等等句子里扫了一圈，没找到你需要的。他不需要听这些话。  
他看着你冥思苦想，带着一点点恶作剧的笑意，他严肃而不具有攻击性时表情很甜美，让你想起几年前你对他满脑子性幻想的时候。  
最后你找到了。  
“你永远都不会失去我。”你说。  
他哭了，泪水让已经很大的眼睛变得更大，这几年无论是伤病、球队失利还是朋友离去，你一次都没见过他掉泪。你抓住他的手不允许他擦泪，自己探过头去吻掉他的眼泪，他哭着说话，破碎得你一句都没有理解。  
你死死地抱紧他，允许他像个刚出生的婴儿一样在你怀里嚎啕大哭。

END

*turn on直译可以是“提起性致”、“性致高昂”，但turn on 本身比任何中文都要性感得多，so……  
*瓜确实一开始跟尤文草签过协议，后来因为各种原因，可能伤病因素占大部分，尤文毁约了，你瓜到八月底都没球踢，后来才去了布雷西亚。  
*咳，瓜骗子在2012对诺坎普全场球迷说“你们永远不会失去我”，我觉得已经被骗过一次的普掐两个人都在心里冷笑（并不是）


End file.
